Scandalous Tapes
by Woody K
Summary: Misty, Dawn, Iris and Serena have turned their backs on Ash and have admitted to cheating on him with each other, Gary, Brock and Tracey they also believe that Ash will never win a Pokémon league so at a gathering with their male lovers 4 years later they receive a package containing a letter and 4 very provocative sex tapes. Request from Zombyra.
1. Chapter 1

Misty, Dawn, Iris and Serena have turned their backs on Ash and have admitted to cheating on him with each other. This made poor Ash depressed as Gary, Brock and Tracey have also believed that Ash will never win a Pokémon league, so at a gathering with their male lovers which took place 4 years later, the females received a package containing a letter and four tapes. According to the letter, all four tapes are of Ash with girls that he called better fuckers than the traitorous slags. The first tape ended with Serena enraged to see Ash sleeping with Miette and Shauna, then Iris become pissed as she watched Georgia go down on Ash, followed by Dawn's anger at the tape of Ash, Zoey and Ursula. Misty smirked as she knew she didn't have any female rivals due to her being a gym leader, so the final tape was aimed at her, forcing her to eat her words as the finale tape showed her sisters fuck Ash.

* * *

As they watched the first tape, Serena went from being mildly miffed to being rather furious as Ash is filmed fucking Miette and Shauna in a threesome while they were all completely naked. This particular three some was packed with lots of Miette and Shauna praising Ash and his big cock as well as both girls licking his seed of each others titties and ass.

One scene she really hated was the them in the cow girl positions. Ash was lying on his back with Miette impaled on him as Ash started slowly kissing my way down her neck. Miette made appreciative sounds as Ash wrapped his arms around her and caressed her slim body, gently groping her petite rear as Ash kissed down through Miette's cleavage. Her breasts were pretty large, firm B or C-cups. Ash took one of her nipples in my mouth and suckled, then took her other nipple into my mouth and suckled. Miette's soft moans let him know she liked it. Shauna said, "Now do the same thing for me."

Ash let go of Miette, pivoted his body and wrapped his arms around Shauna. She had a similarly thick frame, a slightly bigger chest with soft, pillowy DDs as well as an equally plump, round rear. Shauna impaled herself as he traced slow patterns with his tongue from her neck down to her upper chest. She shivered slightly as Ash found his way to her cleavage and was able to wrap her breasts entirely around his face. Ash suckled on each of Shauna's nipples as well before she released him, telling him, "Now gently warm us up with your hands."

He put his right hand on Miette's mound and his left hand on Shauna's mound. Using his index finger in both cases, Ash ran a finger along their slits. Both women were starting to juice up as he found two clits by feel and very softly brushed them. Two gasps of pleasure was the result. Then, he eased his finger inside Miette before doing the same on the other side for Shauna. He worked a second finger into both women's boxes and began slowly sliding them in and out. After both women responded positively, Ash began softly scissoring her fingers. Miette clamped her pussy down on his hand immediately, Shauna took a moment longer. Ash kept working his fingers until both of them climaxed.

Ash popped both hands free and licked first Miette's, then Shauna's honey off his fingers, saying, "Mmmmmmm, delicious."

Miette grinned, "I think we made a splendid toys to each other. Now, I shall ride your cock like a cowgirl."

She shifted her body and slid her warm, wet box right down onto his pole. Ash shivered as she enveloped him. Miette gave him a couple of squeezes with her internal muscles before she began sliding up and down, bouncing on him. Ash felt Miette's hands on his chest as she braced herself, increased the speed of her bounces. Her naked body was quivering as she sped her pace, riding him harder and faster.

Miette bounced with greater intensity on him as Ash began unconsciously moving his hips to match her motions. She began trying to milk the sperm out of his balls with her pussy muscles. Ash let out a gasp of pleasure as she worked him. Her body tensed as Ash thrust into her harder. Miette trembled as she climaxed, her pussy violently clamping around his cock. When she was able to control her body again, Miette slid off Ash and gestured for Shauna to do what she did.

Shauna was directed by Miette to bounce his balls exactly like she did. From the start, Shauna sped the motion of her body going up and down on his throbbing cock, going faster then Miette. Shauna bounced with greater intensity on him as Ash began unconsciously moving his hips to match her motions, but could not keep up. She began trying to milk the sperm out of his balls with her pussy muscles. Ash let out a gasp of pleasure as she worked him. Her body tensed as Ash thrust into her harder. Ash let out a strangled gasp as the sperm shot up his shaft and erupted into her cunt, Shauna then had aimed his penis so that some of it fell back onto his chest and belly. Some got on her boobs and also Miette's boobs. She stroked Ash until every drop of cum was extracted from his balls.

They lied on the bed, completely spent. Miette and Shauna licked his skin clean of his sperm and then licked each other's skin. Then, they lied down against him, resting their heads on his shoulders. Miette said, "Hard to believe anyone would not want to go out with you."

Shauna said, "Maybe his previous girlfriends are gay."

Once the tape ended, Serena angrily threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris was the one who becomes enraged next as she reviled in horror from watching Georgia go cowgirl on Ash, then finishing up with a 69er. Georgia also praised Ash as a great lover and also for having a big cock.

* * *

The video started as Georgia lifted her body, Ash lying the same bed used in his previous video, watching as the head of his cock settled against her wet heat, begging, "Hurry. Give it to me. Give it to me."

Then, his head slammed back into the pillow and she yelped when Ash slid inside her, growling, "Ah yeah, babe."

Her warm, wet pussy wrapped around Ash. Georgia ascended and descended in rapid succession as inch after inch disappeared inside her. Then, when his balls settled against her, she groaned, and muttered, "So deep. Stay there."

"Oh, you feel so good,"

Ash held him balls deep inside Georgia, who responded, "So full."

His head lolled on the pillow as her incredible tits rose and fell with her rapid breaths. She tickled her clit with the tip of her finger, and the stimulation caused her already tight pussy to clench rhythmically around Ash. He drank it all in and flexed his muscles to make my cock throb inside her, which drew out an excited moan. Georgia's eyes locked with his a moment later and she said, "Now fuck me."

He kept it slow at first, savoring the feeling of her. She wasn't messing around, though. A second finger joined the first, and it was rubbing, not tickling her clit as she demanded, "Faster."

Only a few strokes in and Ash already kicked it up a few notches, and she rewarded him with an approving moan. Ash asked, "You like that?"

"Yes. Just like that."

That tight little pussy felt incredible and she looked unbelievably sexy, playing with herself and squeezing those big tits. Grunts and groans rose in Ash's throat and he had to turn on the willpower in a hurry because Ash usually liked to have a girl well warmed up with his tongue before sliding inside her. Her eyes locked with Ash's again and she cried out in time with his thrusts, "Uh huh. Give it to me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Ash let out a loud growl. Her talking dirty was yet another push toward the edge. He leaned back a little, changing the angle he was penetrating her and pulled on his erection. It was a trick he had learned some time before to help keep him from coming and it was working. There were limits, especially when Ash was buried in such a tight, hot pussy. It also tended to stimulate a woman's clit, but Georgia certainly didn't need any help with that.

Her fingers were a blur over her hood and she was breathing fast. Ash could see color rising in her cheeks and she let out increasingly loud moans every time he drove my cock home. Georgia began to jerk and squeeze her breasts even harder. To his surprise, she seemed to be on the edge of orgasm. She confirmed that suspicion a second later when she let out a yelp, followed by, "Faster! Harder! Almost there!"

He slammed into her, driving her ass into his crotch and making her tits bounce, growling, "Are you gonna come for me?"

"F-fuck y-y-yes!"

Ash gave her all he had. Our bodies slapped together with loud noises, but not nearly as loud as her screams. Her whole face flushed red. Her mouth hung open, her jaw was trembling. She screamed over and over again and then suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened and the rapidly moving hand between her legs froze for a few fast heartbeats. Then, Georgia lowered her pussy to his face as she took his penis back into her hands.

In a sixty-nine position, Ash looked into her world. It was amazing to behold in person, to see what had been resting between her legs her entire life. Ash ran his finger along her outer lips as she pumped again slowly. The smell was a clean smell, like a kind of lotion and somehow earthy as well. He slowly put his finger inside of her, then moved it around exploring the inner contents, finding a softer wall along her front and as he touched it, she started rubbing his dick at a moderately quick pace. Ash stayed under and rubbed along it, back and forth, up and down.

Georgia started moaning as Ash pulled out and dove back in with a second finger to the same spot. It was so tight, so unbelievably warm and wet. She pumped faster, so Ash stroked her faster as well, she then clamped down on his fingers, increasing the pressure. Ash started going faster and faster, Georgia was quick, but she would still slow down as if she was imitating the fazes of the moon or some other cosmic occurrence, then quicken again faster. It was as if she knew how to keep him from orgasming.

Now knowing what he was looking for, Ash pulled his fingers out again and licked his lips, then plunged his tongue in as far as he could. Georgia moaned loudly and leaned back so his tongue could reach farther for a moment, then Ash felt her hand go to her outer vagina and start flicking wildly as she moaned, "Yes! Yes! Just like that! Don't stop, don't you dare stop."

She lowered back down and took Ash into her mouth, grabbing his balls with her free hand, gently pulling them away as she brought him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Ash heard her rhythmically gagging, he must have been in her throat, which was tighter than her mouth.

Georgia rubbed his balls as she brought his dick in and out, in and out. Ash was so close, so he took my hand and put a finger into her pussy along with his tongue, working them in tandem, then alternating them in and out of her pussy, pressing hard along that soft wall. She moaned on his cock, the vibration from her throat with the sound made Ash shiver in delight and go faster and faster, Georgia did as well. Georgia started grinding herself against his face, her labia rubbing against his lips. Ash started jutting his hips forward, reaching deeper and deeper into her throat. Suddenly, she brought it out of her mouth and started pumping it with her hand furiously, desperately yelling, "Do it! Do it! Cum! I want it! I need it now, I need that hot cum! I need it on my face! I need it in my mouth!"

She plunged back down and bobbed so fast that it seemed impossible. Georgia held her tongue against his base as she went back and forth, back and forth. Her lips ground faster against his as his tongue started moving left and right wildly as far as he could reach it in while two fingers rubbed that silky soft wall as quickly as he could. Suddenly, Ash couldn't hold it any more, he moaned as he came. It felt like eternity as it shot and continued shooting. As she pulled out her dick, her lips made a loud pop sound while she continued pumping out my load. Suddenly, her pussy filled with liquid, then it started gushing warmly onto my face, it flowed continually as they both orgasmed.

They stayed there until our juices stopped flowing, slowly stopping our work on each other. Ash felt like he could sleep so easily. Georgia said, "Man, you have an impressive penis and are an impressive lov-"

Iris pulled the tape, threw it on the floor and stomped all over it, smashing it to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was the one enraged by watching Ash fucking Zoey and Ursula, the latter had more attention.

* * *

Ash took them both from behind, followed by Ursula getting it missionary style, Ash would begin to penetrate Ursula's tight pussy while Zoey watched and pleasured herself to the sight of it.

First, Ash mounted her by taking Ursula's legs and moving them as far apart as he possibly could, then raised her feet and legs as he began to rub his tool between her legs, teasing her even more. Ursula was ready for him to put it in and told him to start, but go easy.

With that encouragement, Ash put the first two inches in and Ursula had to ask him to stop as she took deep breaths and tried to relax her muscles. Then, when Ursula had resumed her normal breathing, she asked for more, but requested for Ash to go a little slower. At this point, Ash put another inch or two in.

Again, Ursula had to stop, do some more deep breathing and them relax. A couple of minutes later, Ursula said, "Ok, now put the whole thing in, but do it slowly as I think I can handle it now."

With that, Ash slid his whole salami in and sank to its roots in her hot and horny pussy, then began to thrust in and out an inch or two at a time, then he did it faster and faster until he was withdrawing almost the full length and Ursula was ready to cum. She felt so full with every minute passing by as part of her inner vagina tingling and vibrating with his thrusts.

They must have fucked in missionary style for about thirty minutes when Ursula had the first of several violent orgasms. Still, Ash did not cum. He mentioned, "See, I had jacked off a lot today so that I wouldn't cum too soon."

Zoey went reverse cowgirl and Ursula sat on Ash's face to get licked, Zoey started out straddling him so his hands went right to her tits as she guided his cock to her juicy pussy and lowered herself onto it. They both moaned again as she fully engulfed Ash, then began to ride his tool.

While that went on, Ash licked Ursula's pussy inches above his face. Zoey started out moving slowly as Ash fondled her tits, gradually varying her movements to determine which provided the most pleasure. Ash ended up dropping his hands to her ass and, after massaging and caressing it, told her how great he thought it was. She stopped riding him and said, "Since you like it so much, permit me to indulge you."

She switched around to a reverse cowgirl position and, as she started riding Ash again, her luscious ass was staring him right in the face. However, Ursula sitting above him made it hard to see, but his hands were able to head right back on her cheeks, massaging and squeezing the pliable flesh as Ash felt his stiff cock disappearing and reappearing right below it while giving cunnilingus to Ursula.

The longer Zoey rode him and the more Ash stared at her ass, the louder she moaned as she continued to ride his cock. Ursula wanted a turn, so Zoey was dismounting his still-throbbing tool. Zoey moved backwards until her pussy was over Ash's face and Ursula was in her spot, then Ursula took his cock in her cunt and started to pump it, rising and lowering her pussy over it again and again.

Ash moaned, immediately feeling his orgasm surging, then started lapping at Zoey's pussy while Ursula was enthusiastically pounding his cock, demonstrating her exceptional cock fucking skills once again, while continuing to pump the base and gently fondling my balls. There was no question that Ash would be cumming in her pussy pretty quickly, but Ash intended to get her and Zoey to orgasm before they called it a night.

He could feel her pussy becoming hotter and wetter as he lapped at her clit longer and slid his finger in and out, but he could also feel his own orgasm welling up withing as his cock swelled and throbbed even more. Once Ash was right on the verge, he stopped licking Zoey's clit momentarily to savor the feeling of his own orgasm, though he did continue to slide his boner in and out of Ursula.

With a low moan of combined pleasure and relief, Ash continued to spurt into Ursula's pussy while she milked his orgasm out and removed his penis from her pussy to swallow his load. Only after Ash was completely spent and Ursula let his cock fall from her mouth did Ash resume licking Zoey's clit. With her attention then completely on Zoey's own pleasure, she immediately began to moan as her orgasm continued to build. Having his full attention on getting her to cum helped her along as well and it wasn't long before her moans were getting louder and longer.

Zoey started to tense up right before her naked body started to shake and her pussy was flooded with pungent juices. Ash continued to eat her as she came, then dropped his head as she moved around to lie beside him.

The tape ended with Ursula walking up to the video camera and saying, "Well, DeeDee, you could have had great sex with Ash. Sadly, you stupidly chose someone else, but don't worry he is in gooood han-"

Before that sentence finished, Dawn furiously pulled the tape out and threw it away as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty claimed, "Well, since I do not have any rivals, I won't get angry at the last tape. Bring it on."

However, Misty was ultimately proven wrong when she played it as her anger skyrocketed quickly at the sight of her older, sexier sisters pleasuring Ash.

* * *

Daisy did him reverse cowgirl, she had Ash lie down as she slid his penis inside. She sat firmly down, taking everything he had to give her, she placed one hand on Ash's ankle and she stroked her clit with the other while riding Ash. Daisy looked so fucking sexy bouncing up and down on Ash's cock. He could feel her hand working her clit while juices ran down her fingers, he was also starting to pick up his pace to meet hers.

Ash slapped her ass almost too hard, but you shuddered out the word harder, so Ash did. It was just then he noticed Daisy starting to slow her hand and Ash could feel her warm wet juices start to drip down his balls, her pussy spasming on his cock. He was pretty close himself as he continued to pump her.

His hands reached up and grabbed her by the hips as Ash thrusted into her over and over. Finally, Ash felt his wet balls tighten and he pulled her naked body onto his cock as hard as he could. Ash's cum shot from his penis into Daisy's body as his warm sticky fluid filled every last inch of her pussy until Ash could feel that drip over his balls too.

He then went missionary on Violet, whose pussy flooded with juices when Ash intended that. Violet lied down and spread her legs, squeezing her tits. Ash slowly slid his cock in while kissing, sucking and licking her nipples. She exhaled sharply when she saw Ash do that as continued to slide his cock between her legs and into her vagina.

Violet closed her eyes as Ash leaned between her legs, she shivered with anticipation, waiting for him to fuck her brains out. She felt his breath and then his mouth on her stomach, she sighed as Ash kiss and lick his way around her midsection while pounding her pussy. As Ash moved his cock in and out of her slit, he let his hands roam and caress her hips and thighs while her honeypot was still being penetrated by his wiener.

She arched her back and draw in a deep breath, Violet's hands were fisting at his touch. Ash tongued fucked pussy with his penis a bit longer, sliding along her labia. Violet groaned and grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place. He continued to fuck her with his boner as his fingers caressed her hips and thighs while his lips kissed her rack. Violet felt herself getting wetter as Ash assaulted her with his tool for lovemaking. She started pushing her hips up, trying to drive him deeper inside her.

Soon, Violet felt an orgasm building and she made a fist in his hair as her legs clamped together around his head. Ash speed up your oral and penile assaults, bringing Violet closer to the edge...closer...faster...fucking her with his sausage and his tongue. It took a little while, but with a loud cry, Violet came hard, curling her nude body around Ash's head briefly before flopping back onto the floor, breathing heavily. She let go of his hair and spread her legs, allowing him to cum in her.

Then, Lily took Ash in her pussy as he fucked her from behind. Lily started moving her hips back and forth, fucking Ash. As she did, she shook her ass up and down and she liked how this made her pussy feel around his cock and judging from his expression, he was a fan of it too. She increased her speed, moving back and forth faster, then she stopped and squeezed his cock with her pussy as she breathed, "Your turn."

Ash grabbed her hips and started slamming into Lily, making her cry out with pleasure each time his thighs slap against Lily's legs. Supporting herself with one hand, Lily reached back with the other to fondle his balls, massaging her clit with her wrist as she did so. Lily was moaning and crying out with each thrust of Ash's cock and she heard him breathing deeply, trying to control him and trying not to cum too early. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his hard cock fucking her from behind. Suddenly, Lily felt a sharp sting as Ash smacked her ass, her eyes flew open as she cried out while Ash stopped moving for a moment, his cock buried in her to the hilt.

Lily asked for him to do it harder, so Ash raised his hand and spanked her on the other cheek. She closed her eyes, winced and cried out, but it was mostly for dramatics, it actually didn't hurt at all to her. Lily opened her eyes again and looked at Ash. Giving his cock a squeeze with her pussy, she said, "Again."

Emboldened, Ash deliver another smack to her butt. He felt his cock swell inside her as he did. Then, Ash grabbed her hips and started fucking her again. He continued to slam his cock into Lily's pussy, every once in a while spanking her until Lily felt her butt cheeks growing warm. Ash reached down to fondle her clit again, bringing Lily to a powerful orgasm before he could finish. They screamed each other's names and threw their heads down, breaking eye contact, then collapsing forward with the power of it.

Daisy and Violet then double tit fuck him and Lily finishes him with a 69er. However, Misty stopped the tape before getting to that part, too angry to continue. She threw the tape at the TV with immense power and velocity that the TV screen exploded. After everyone calmed down, Misty said, "All in favor of never speaking of this again, say aye."

Everyone said, "Aye."


End file.
